elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Daedra's Best Friend
Background Overview # Find Barbas the dog near Falkreath. The meat given to the Dragonborn by Lod is not necessary to lure him. # Follow Barbas to the shrine of Clavicus Vile in Haemar's Shame. Be prepared to fight a host of vampires and thralls once inside. Talk to the Daedra by activating the statue. # Retrieve the Rueful Axe for Clavicus Vile in Rimerock Barrow. A named mage, Sebastian Lort, will need to be killed, but there is not much resistance otherwise. # Return to the shrine of Clavicus Vile in Haemar's Shame. # Kill Barbas to keep the Rueful Axe or refuse and wait until dialogue completes to retrieve Clavicus Vile's Masque (if your going for the oblivion walker achievement/trophy take the Masque of Clavicus Vile) # The quest is over at this point, but the player still may return to Lod for a small reward (25 ) by telling him, "The dog was more trouble than he was worth". Walkthrough The quest can be obtained once the player reaches level 10. A guard or Lod himself (whether "Some Light Theft" quest is completed or not) will say he has been looking for a dog and spotted one near the entrance of the city. Lod can be persuaded for half payment (25 can be received) or the task can be taken. Barbas can be found west of Falkreath along the road beyond the fork where he will approach the player. The player can return to Lod once Barbas is found, hand in the quest and then return to Barbas where he is waiting. Barbas can be a little tricky to follow as there is possibility to run into enemies. It is best to stay behind him to avoid losing him. Barbas will lead the Dragonborn to Haemar's Shame where Barbas and player will fight vampires and their thralls, depending on current level. There are few levelled enchanted items, an Arcane Enchanter and an Alchemy Lab. The shrine of Clavicus Vile is located deeper in the cave, guarded by four to five vampires. Activate the statue of Clavicus Vile and he will ask what he can do for the player. Choosing any given speech option will result with his request to retrieve his Axe from Rimerock Burrow. Barbas can be kept or told to stay. Behind the statue on upper walkway is a chest with levelled items and a chain that opens barricaded tunnel leading back to Skyrim. Rimerock Burrow is a small cave. At the end of a short tunnel, there will be Flame Atronach and Sebastian Lort, a Breton mage. He may summon a Frost Atronach. The Rueful Axe itself will be laying on a long table opposite an Arcane Enchanter. Behind them is a room with chest containing levelled loot. Return to Clavicus Vile. The player is given a choice to kill Barbas and receive the Rueful Axe or to spare Barbas and receive his Vile's boon, the Masque of Clavicus Vile. Once the choice is made, the quest is finished and reward is received. Bugs * If Barbas is addressed during the final dialogue, he does not join the shrine and the player may not get the Masque. * Talking to Barbas for the first time while having cleared 49 dungeons will sometimes result with Delver achievement. * Barbas may stop randomly and not move during the quest. This may take place near Haemar's Shame or after initially speaking with him. To fix this, fast travel somewhere and on return he should have entered the cave. He might be found near the shrine later on. * Sometimes, while following Barbas to upon running into a Vigilant of Stendarr, Barbas will disappear. To fix this go to Haemar's Shame by and the Dragonborn will meet Barbas there. * Lod may die in a dragon attack. If he dies you can not get the quest * Gallery TESV 2011-11-19 00-56-30-45.jpg|The Rueful Axe 2011-11-16 00005.jpg|The Masque of Clavicus Vile BoundSwordMap.jpg Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Quests Category:Daedric Quests